Zim:Fan-Fiction: This Love!
by jklyn83
Summary: This new fan-fiction story is about the You-Tubers name Jim Chapman & Zoe Sugg: Zim.
1. Introduction

Introduction: Zim Fan-Fiction: This Love!

This new fan-fiction story is about Jim Chapman Zoe Sugg: Zim. I made up a shipper name for them because they don't have one. After watching Zoe's blog with Jim in it, I thought they would make a cute couple. So I decide to write a fan-fiction about them. In this fan-fiction Zoe and Jim are not YouTubers. They are not in a relationship with Alfie Deyes and Tanya Burr, they don't even know them. They are just two single people who find each other. Will the attached turn into love?

Please read on to the first chapter, a Walk in the Park.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Walk in the Park**

Zoe POV:

It was around 3:00 pm and I was walking in the park. When I heard a voice yell "Buddy, Buddy, where are you?" I saw a man walking around looking for someone or something. He started to whistles and I thought he must be looking for a dog. I stared at him and he saw me. He smile at me and I smile back. He was the cutest man I ever seen. I walked over and ask if he was looking for a dog. He said "yes my lab name Buddy." I ask if he wanted me to help him look for his dog. He said "yeah that would be great." He shook my hand and said "my name is Jim, nice to meet you." I said to him my name is Zoe and it's nice to meet you too.

We walked around looking for his dog and we chatted while looking. As we were walking I saw a hot dog cart and decide I wanted one. I ask Jim if he wanted a hot dog and he said "no, thanks." Jim walked away while I walked to the cart. As I was getting my hot dog I saw a lab sitting near a tree. I walked over to the dog and called to him. I said Buddy and the dog turn his head. I called Buddy again and the dog ran over to me. I pet him and yelled for Jim. Jim ran over and pet the dog. He said "thank you Zoe, you found him." Jim saw so happy, I thought he's so cute when he smiles.

Jim POV:

I was petting my dog and I looked at Zoe she was smiling. I notice that she is the prettiest girl I ever lay my eyes on. I ask her if she wanted to go to a café up the street. She said "yeah, that sounds fun." We walked to the café and ate outside. As we were talking I ask her if she was single and she said" yes I'm single and you?" I told her I'm single too. Then I took her hand and ask her if she wanted to date me. She said "yes, Jim I do." We both smile at each other. An hour later we finish our meals and Zoe said "I have to go now but I had fun today." We exchange phone numbers and I told her I'll call later. She smile and said "you better call me." We laugh.

I watch her walked away and though she has a sexy walk and a nice butt. I walked to my car and put Buddy back in his cage. As I was driving home I couldn't stop thinking about Zoe. So I pulled over and call her. She answer "hello". I said to her that I was thinking of her and ask her to go on a date with me tomorrow. Zoe said "yes, when will you pick me up?" I said at 6:00 pm. She said "OK, see you tomorrow." I said goodbye Zoe. I hang up and thought I can't wait to see her again, Zoe the prettiest girl I ever meet.

Zoe POV:

As I was driving home I was so happy. I was singing and thinking about Jim when my phone ring. I answer it and it was Jim. He ask me out for tomorrow night. I told him yes and hang up. I went back to singing and though I'm so excite for my date with Jim the cutest man I ever meet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Work Day: Zoe Sugg**

Zoe POV:

I live in London, England in a flat. My roommate is my younger brother name Joe. In our flat we have three bedroom one is a guestroom. Two bathroom one has a shower and one has a bath tub which is my bathroom. The flat also has a big kitchen in which I and my brother take turn cooking. The living room and dining room are one. We only have one TV which is in the living room with game systems like PS 3& 4, Xbox 360 & one and Wii U. Joe loves to play video games. We have lots of closets and the biggest one is in my bedroom. We also have a small laundry room. The flat has no yard. I do miss having a yard because I love to garden. There are no pets allow so I have no pets in the flat.

Today is Monday and I woke up at 8:00 am and got ready for the day. Around 9:00 am I walked into the kitchen and Joe has made us breakfast. The breakfast was pancakes with eggs and bacon. We talk while eating. After 30 minutes we left the flat and went to my car. We only have one car in which we share. We were driving to work. Joe and I work together, we own a store. We are bakers. The store is call Sugg Bakery. It only takes an hour to get to our store.

Once we are there at the shop, we setup and start to bake. The bakery opens at noon. The hours are Sunday to Thursday noon to 5:00 pm. Friday and Saturday noon to 7:00 pm. Sunday is our slow day so we switch on taking the day off. This Sunday is my day off. Besides us we have two people who work for us. Their names are Max and Molly Miller, they are also siblings. Joe and I do the baking while Max and Molly attend to the customers. We bake all kinds of goodies like brownies, cookies, pies, cakes, and so much more.

Our signature goodies are cupcakes. Cupcakes with all kinds of flavors and frostings. Our best seller is the Sugg cupcake which has French vanilla flavor with cookies and cream frostings. On the frostings are the edible letters of our sir name Sugg. Another best seller are the rainbow cakes and cherry pies. Some customers make orders thru the phone while others make some thru online. We also have a website call . The customers can pick up the order or we can mail them. We only send orders in England. Joe thinks we should expand our online orders by mailing throughout the UK and the USA. I told him I'll think about it.

The day goes by fast when we baking. Around 4:00 pm we start to clean up so by 5:00 pm we done. We lock the doors at that time and Max and Molly go home around that time too. We leave at 5:30 pm once all the baking supplies are put away. Joe drove us home. I told him I was going out tonight so he was cooking for himself. I went to wash up and change into something new. I wore a white dress with yellow flowers as a pattern. My shoes were black flats and my hair was down with a yellow bow in it. As I walked into the living room, Joe was eating. He cooked himself pasta with meatballs.

I sat down and talked to Joe while waiting. A few minutes later the doorbell ring. I walked over and open the door. There in front of me was Jim with a big smile and a red rose in his hand.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Work Day: Jim Chapman**

Jim POV:

I live in London, England. I live alone. My flat has two bedroom with two bathroom. The other bedroom is a guestroom. Both bathroom are a shower and bath tub combo. I have one big closet in my bedroom and some small closets throughout the flat. The kitchen and dining room are one. My laundry room is in my living room. I have one TV which is in the living room. My flat only allows dogs which is good for me because I have a dog. My golden lad name Buddy and he is 2 years old. He sleeps in the bed with me and eats in the kitchen. He loves to swim, run, and play catch. I love Buddy so much.

Today is Monday and I woke up at 8:30 am. I took a shower, brush my teeth and wash my face. I brush Buddy and got dress. I feed Buddy and I had oatmeal for breakfast. I don't cook much, I usually order out. Around 10:00 am Buddy and I went to the car and drove to work. It takes twenty minutes to get to work. I own a store. The store is dog grooming, I style dog's hair. I have four people who work for me. Their names are Wendy Windy, David Smith, Sally Silly and Zach Rower. We all style dog's hair. Wendy also sets up the appointments. David also takes the payments from the customers. Sally also answer questions that the customers have. Zach and I also clean the shop up.

My store hours are Sunday thru Thursday 11:00 am to 6:00 pm and Friday thru Saturday 11:00 am to 8:00 pm. I have Sundays off and I leave from work every day at 5:00 pm unless someone calls out for the day. The four of them stay to closing. Zach stays an extra hour for cleanup. Buddy comes to work with me every day and walks around the shop. He interacts with the other dogs and customers. They love him. Anytime a customer gets angry I am the one who talks to them. I usually give them a discount which helps calm them down.

I start to clean up my station around 4:00 pm so by 5:00 pm I can go home. At 5:00 pm Buddy and I say goodbye to Sally, David, Wendy, Zach and the customers. Then we walk to the car and drive home. I usually eat take out but I am going on a date tonight so I'll be eating later. So I wash up and trim my beard. I use gel to sleek my hair back. I change into a grey suit with black dress shoes. I feed Buddy and kiss him goodbye. I walk to my car and drive to a flower shop. I brought a red rose and drove to Zoe's flat. I park the car and got out, then I walk up to the door. I rang the doorbell and a minute later the door opens. There in front of me was a smiling and beautiful Zoe.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The First Date**

Jim POV:

I gave the flower to her and Zoe said "Jim come on in." She smile and also said "the flower is pretty, thank you Jim." I smile too and said you're welcome. I walked into the flat and there was a boy standing there smiling. He walked over to me and shook my hand. He said "hi Jim my name is Joe and I am Zoe's younger brother. He also said "it's nice to meet you." I smile and said hi and it's nice to meet you too. Then Joe said "Zoe has told me all about meeting you and I haven't seen her this excited about a date ever." He also said "Jim my sister is special and you better treat her right." I said she is special and I am going to treat her like a queen. He laugh and smile at me then he said "you two have fun on your date." I said thanks and goodbye. Zoe grab her coat and purse, then she said goodbye to Joe and he said goodbye to her. We walked out and went into my car. As I was driving we chatted.

I drove into London and parked. We walked for ten minutes until we got to the restaurant. Zoe looked at the building and said "I think its close." I smile at her and said it is but my friend owns the place and is letting us eat here. I also said he's remodel the place. I knock and my friend Jack came to the door and open it up. He said "hey Jim come on in." We walked in and follow him to the back where a table was ready for us. Jack gave us a menu and said "I'll cook whatever you want." We looked at the menu and I said to Jack, I'll have the rib-eye steak well done with rice and carrots. Zoe said "me too." Jack smile at us and said "OK, I'll go cook it up for the both of you." Then he walked into the kitchen to cook.

As we were waiting for our meal the music came on. I said Zoe do you want to dance with me? Zoe said "yes, Jim I do." We went out to the floor and dance with each other. As we were dancing I looked into Zoe's eyes and said Zoe you look so pretty tonight. She smile and said "Jim you look so handsome tonight and I am having a great time." I smile and said me too. Then I kiss her, our kiss was deeply and tenderly. We kept on kissing and it became passionately. A few minutes have pass and we were fully making out when we heard a voice. It was Jack and he said "dinner is ready." We stop kissing and went back to the table and sat down. Our meals were already on the table. I took a bite and said to Jack, this is delicious. Zoe also took a bite and said "yes it is." Jack smile and said "thank you." Then he walked away.

We ate our food and talked. As we were done with our meal Jack came out with cheesecake. He said "here's desert, hope you like it." We both smile and took a bite. Then we said at the same time "its taste lovely." Jack smile once again and said "thank you. We finish the desert then went back to the dance floor to dance together. As we were dancing Jack clean up. Twenty minutes later Jack took us to the second floor and show us the big window with a great view. He said "isn't the view lovely?" We both said at the same time "yes it is." Jack said "I'll leave you two here for a while." Then he left.

Zoe POV:

Jim sat down on the couch looking out at the amazing view. I sat down next to him. He grab me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. We looked at the view for a few minutes. Then Jim kiss me and we started to make out. As we were making out Jim put his hands under my top and undid my bra. Then he started to touch my breasts. His hands were warm and his touch was soft, it felt so good. But I thought to myself we can't have sex on the first date. I stop kissing him and said Jim let's just kiss, there will be no sex for now. He stop touching my breasts and said "OK, Zoe, I am sorry that I moved too fast." He also said "you turn me on so much that I just want to touch you everywhere, but when the time is right, we'll go a little bit further then kissing." I smile and said you don't have to be sorry because you turn me on too. I also said but after we have been dating for a while then we can have sex. Jim smile back at me and said "when we do have sex I know it will be wonderful." I said yes, wonderful.

Then we started to kiss again. A few minutes have pass and we were making out again when Jack came back up. He said "it's getting late and I am going to close up now." We stop kissing and got up. We both said "thank you Jack for a great meal tonight." Jack smile and said "you're welcome and come again when I have my grand reopening." We both said "we will." Jim hugged Jack goodbye and I wave goodbye. We left and walked to the car. As Jim drove me home I fell asleep. Then I felt a hand on my face. I woke up and Jim was smiling at me. He said "Zoe you're home." I smile back at him and kiss him. Then I said this has been the best date I ever been on. I also said goodnight Jim. Jim said "me too." He also said "goodnight Zoe."

I walked out of the car and went into my flat. Joe was already in bed. I went to my bedroom and got my night gown on. I went into my bed and fell asleep. I was dreaming of my Sweet Jim.

Jim POV:

I watch Zoe go into her flat and then I drove away. I drove back home and went into my flat. I walked into my bedroom and saw that Buddy was already sleeping on the bed. I got my pajamas on and got into the bed. I fell asleep and was dreaming of my angel Zoe.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Staying Over for the First Time**

Zoe POV:

I was dating Jim for a few months now and he was the best boyfriend ever. He was so attractive, sweet, witty, charming and so much more. What I was looking for in my ideal man. In my heart I knew I found my dream guy and his name was Jim Chapman. I was so in love and was ready to tell him.

I was at Jim's apartment helping him cook tonight. I was staying over for the first time and I brought a suitcase with me. Jim told me I can put my clothes in his extra dresser he had in his bedroom. I put some of my clothes in the dresser and I put my toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom on the sink. I took my bag of makeup and put it on top of the dresser. I was wearing a pink dress with black pumps. I had my hair down and a pink bow in it. Jim was wearing a dressy grey shirt with black pants and brown dress shoes. He trim his beard and was looking so handsome.

I was cutting the carrots while Jim was seasoning the roast. The potatoes were already cut and seasoning. Once I finish cutting the carrots, Jim flavor them. Then he put the roast, potatoes and carrots into a big bag, then he put the bag on top of a pan. Then he put the pan into the oven. While the food was cooking in the oven we cuddle on the couch watching TV in the living room. After an hour the food was ready. We ate in the kitchen on the dining table. We talked about our jobs, family and hobbies we shared.

Once we finish our meal Jim said "Zoe I have a surprise for you, close your eyes." I close my eyes then a minute later I heard "Zoe open them now." When I open my eyes in front of me was a pie. Jim said "I baked you a cherry pie." I smile and said thank you Jim, you know how much I love cherry pie. He cut a big piece of the pie and gave it to me. It was so delicious that after I ate it, I had another piece. Jim only had one piece. When we were done with the pie I wrapped it up and put it on the kitchen counter. Jim clean up the kitchen and I wash the dishes.

Then he put some music on and put his hand out. He said "Zoe may I have this dance?" I said yes. We dance for a few minutes until Jim started to kiss me. The kiss was soft, slow and tender. After another minute we were making out. The kisses were hard, fast and but still tender. Then I whispered into his ear and said let's take this to the bedroom. Jim smile and started to walk. Once we got into the bedroom I took off my pumps and unzipped my dress and it fell down to the floor. I was standing in front of Jim in my pink lace bra and panties. Jim kept on smiling and said "wow, Zoe you look so sexy." Then Jim took off his shoes and shirt. Then he unzipped is pant and it fell down to the floor. He was standing in front of me in his silk black boxer. I smile and said "Jim you look so sexy too.

We got onto the bed and Jim touch me face. Then for the first time he said "Zoe I love you!" I smile and for the first time too I said "Jim I love you too!" We were going to have sex tonight for the first time with each other. I was so happy because I was going to sleep with the man I loved!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Our First Time Sleeping Together**

Jim POV:

I started to kiss Zoe passionately for a few minutes. Then Zoe laid down on her back on the bed. I started to kiss her, first her neck then her breasts. I stopped there for about two minutes. I kissed, sucked and nibbled on her breasts, while Zoe let out little moans. Then I started to kiss down to her womanness. I begin to enter my mouth into her. While using my mouth and tongue I sucked, kissed, and nibble into her womanness. When I found her sweet spot I begin to sucked, kissed, and nibble faster and harder into her. Zoe moaned the whole time. A few minutes later she grabbed my hair hard and shouted "Jim I'm close!" A few seconds later Zoe moan loudly and climax into my mouth. I stopped, smile and looked at her to say you taste good. She smile back and said "Jim that was wonderful."

We started to passionately kiss each other again. Then Zoe started to stroke my dick while still kissing me. My dick grow hard in her hand. She stroked harder and faster while I moan. Another minute later I stopped her and she laid back down on the bed. I enter my dick into her womanness. Sliding my dick in and out of her. We begin to moan together. The faster, harder and deeper I thrust into her the more loudly our moans became. Every time Zoe climax she screamed "Jim, don't stop!" Zoe was so tight and wet that my dick was the hardest it ever been. Now and then I would kiss her or suck on her breasts. I whisper into her ear I love you. Zoe smile and said "I love you too." I picked up the pace, thrusting even deeper, harder and faster into her womanness that Zoe grabbed my butt cheek hard. She kept on screaming my name "Jim, Jim!" A few seconds later Zoe climax once more. Then I could feel my dick throbbing inside of her. A minute later I moaned loudly while thrusting once more and climax into her.

Zoe POV:

We were both on the bed breathing heavily. Then I turn to Jim and touch his face. I smile and said Jim that was amazing. I also said it was the best sex I ever had. Jim smile back and said "Zoe it was amazing and also the best sex I ever had too." We both laugh and smile. We held each other for a few minutes, then Jim said "Zoe do you want to go again?" I said sure. We had sex once again for the next twenty minutes.

After I was hungry so was Jim. We got our night clothes on and went to the kitchen. While there Jim made us BLT sandwiches. We eat our sandwiches in the living room while watching TV. When we finished our food we cuddle up together, just talking to each other on the couch. After an hour we were tired so we went to bed.

While cuddle together Jim said "Zoe what do you want to do when we wake up?" I smile and said have sex again. Jim laughed and said "OK we'll do that but what activity do you want to do throughout the day?" I laugh too said I don't know, go to the park or the beach or maybe shopping. Jim said "let's go see a movie then go to a restaurant." I said sure that sounds fun. Then we kiss each other and fell asleep. I dreamt of my tall handsome Jim.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Morning of Sex**

Zoe POV:

I woke up around 10:00 am and Jim was already up. He was smiling at me and I smiled back. Then I started to kiss him. As we were kissing Jim squeeze my breast. Then we both took our clothes off and were naked in bed. I start to kiss his neck, moving down to his chest. I kiss him everywhere on his chest, then I move down to his dick.

I begin to stroke his dick until it got hard. Then inch by inch, I put his dick into my mouth. I move my mouth back and forth deep throating his dick. Jim begin to moan. The faster I suck the more Jim moans. Jim grab my hair and shouted "don't stop Zoe!" I move my mouth faster, taking him in deeply. A few minutes later Jim holds my hair tight and shouted "Zoe I'm close! Then a few seconds later Jim climax into my mouth. I swallow all of him. I smile at him and said I love the taste of you. Jim smiles back at me and said "Zoe that was the best BJ I ever got."

Then Jim started to kiss me and we were making out for a few minutes. As we were kissing I started to touch Jim's dick and it was already hard. I stop kissing him and got on top of him. His big dick enter into me and begins to move deeply into me. Jim holds my butt tightly while he thrust up and down inside me. Jim passionately kisses me and sucks my breasts the whole time he's inside of me. As Jim thrusts faster and harder into me the more I moaned. Jim also moans the whole time he's inside of me. Every time I climax I moan and scream "yes Jim, don't stop!" Jim starts to thrust faster making me ready to climax again. But I can feel his dick throb inside of me. A few seconds later as I'm climaxing I scream his name Jim! As I'm screaming, Jim moans loudly and climax inside of me.

I kiss him then smile and said best morning sex ever! Jim smiles back and said "yes, best morning sex ever!" I get off of him and walked to the bathroom. I use the toilet, then I turn the shower on. As the water gets hot I wash my face. I get into the shower and start to wash my body. Then the shower door opens and Jim gets in.

He starts to kiss my neck. He's holding me and I can feel his hard dick. He said to me "Zoe your so sexy naked that you just make me hard." He also said "Zoe do you want me inside of you?" I said yes Jim. I turn around and Jim picks me up and enter his big dick into me. Jim moves my body up and down, sliding his dick in and out of me. We moan together. The faster and deeper he thrust into me the more loudly our moans become. Every time I climax I scream Jim! Jim's big dick was making me so wet. Jim started to pick up the pace, thrusting deeper and faster into me. A few minutes later Jim's dick was throbbing inside of me. A few seconds later Jim moan loudly while thrusting once more and climax inside of me.

Then he put me down and we kiss each other for a minute. Then I smile and said great sex again Jim. I also said I love you Jim! Jim smiles and said "Zoe making love to you is just wonderful." He also said "Zoe, I love you too!" We wash our bodies off, then get out of the shower. We use the towels to dry ourselves off and brush our teeth. Then we get dress. I was wearing a pink dress with white stripes and black stocking. I had my hair down with a pink bow in it and I wore black flats. I also put on my makeup and perfume. Jim was wearing a grey shirt with a navy vest. He wore grey pant with black shoes. He had his hair sleek back and wore cologne.

I walked to the kitchen where Jim was making us breakfast. I stared at him and thought to myself, how lucky I was to have him in my life, Jim my tall, handsome man!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Fun Day Together!**

Jim POV:

Zoe sat down at the table and I brought the food over. I also sat down at the table with her. I made strawberry pancakes with eggs, sausages and beans. While eating our breakfast we chatted. After breakfast we cuddle up while watching TV in the living room. Around 1:00 pm we got ready to leave to go to the movies. We got into my car and I drove into town to the movie cinema. We were going to watch Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation, it starts at 1:45 pm.

While in the Movie Theater I held Zoe's hand the whole time. A few hours later when we were walking out of the movies, Zoe said "I liked it, did you like it Jim?" I said yeah, it was good. Zoe smiles and said "let's go to Nando's for lunch." I said yeah, that sounds fun. We drove to Nando's and sat in the back.

I ordered a Rib-Eye Steak Sandwich with Peri Chips and Portuguese Rice. Zoe ordered a Chicken Caesar Wrap with Red Skin Mashed Potato. While eating I told a joke and Zoe starts to laugh. She has the cutest laugh. I gave her a kiss and she smiles at me. When we finish our meals we shared a Chocolate Spoon Cake for dessert. Zoe said "Jim let's go for a walk around town after dessert." I smiles and said sure.

We finish our dessert and I paid for the check. We went outside and started our walk together. We were walking for about twenty minutes when Zoe noticed a new clothing store. She pulled me into the shop. I sat down while she looked at the clothes. She found four dresses and wanted to try them on. She said "Jim I am going to try each dress on and show you." She also said "you tell me what you think of them, OK?" I said OK. Zoe try each dress on and I liked two of them. The first one that I liked was a green and black stripes dress. The last one that I liked was a gray short dress which showed off her amazing breasts. She looked so sexy in that dress. I walked up to her when she had the gray dress on and started to kiss her. I whisper in her ear and said Zoe let's have sex. She smiles and said "sure Jim."

We went into the dressing room that Zoe was trying the dresses on. I took off the dress, her bra and her panties. I took off my clothes too. I started to kiss her passionately. While kissing her I took my hand and put three fingers into her womanness. Using my fingers I explored deeper into her sweet spot. Zoe begins to moan. I begin to move my fingers faster in and out of her. Every time my fingers moves deeper in and out, Zoe moans become louder. I said Zoe you can't be too loud. I also said we don't want to get kick out. Zoe said "Jim "I can't help but to be loud because your fingers feel so good!" She also said "Jim don't stop, I'm close!" A few seconds later Zoe moans once more then she climax. I took my fingers out and licked them. I said Zoe, you taste good. She smiles.

Then I started to kiss her again. Zoe moved her hand to my dick and could feel that it was already hard. I smiles and said Zoe you're so sexy that you just make me so hard. She smiles back. Then I picked Zoe up and thrust her womanness onto my dick. We begin to moan together. For the next few minutes I thrust my dick in and out of her. Going faster and harder with each thrust. We kept on moaning together. Zoe was so wet that I just loved being inside of her. We would passionately kiss each other the whole time. Every time Zoe climax she screamed "Jim, I love it!" A minute later I thrust once more letting out a moan and climax into her. I put her down and we kissed each other for 20 seconds. Zoe smiles and said "Jim that was delightful and having sex with you is just bliss for me." I smile back and said Zoe sex with you is always superb and bliss to me. We kiss again. Then we got dress and we were smiling as we left the dressing room. Zoe paid for the dresses and we went back to walking around.

Around 8:00 pm it was getting dark and cold so we decide to walk back to the car. As we got into the car Zoe grab me close and we started to make out. A minute later I stopped kissing her and said Zoe do you want to have sex in the car?" She smiles and said "Jim yes I do." We get into the back seat and for the next twenty minutes we had sex in the car. After I drove us back to my place.

When we got back to my place I made us BLT sandwiches for dinner. We ate our sandwiches in the living room while watching TV. After a few hours we went into my bedroom and got our night clothes on. Then we got into the bed and Zoe looked at me. She smiles and said "Jim, I had an excited and wonderful day with you." She kissed me and also said "I love you, Jim." I kiss her back and said I had amazing day with you too. I also said I love you too, Zoe. We kiss each other again and fall to asleep. I dreamt of my sexy Zoe.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Picnic at the Park**

Jim POV:

We were in the car and I was driving to the park. The park were we first met six months ago. Zoe was smiling while she was singing. Buddy was howling to Zoe's singing. We packed a lunch and was going to have a picnic. We arrived at the park around noon. I grab the lunch and held Zoe's hand while walking to find the right spot. Buddy ran past us and stopped at a big tree and started to bark. We walked over to him and looked around. Zoe smile and said "I guess Buddy picked the spot for us." I said yeah this spot will do.

I put the big white blanket down and the lunch basket. Zoe and I for the next hour played with Buddy. We played fetch and also Frisbee with him. After an hour Buddy was exhausted from all the running around. He laid under the big tree and took a nap. We sat down on the blanket. I grab the basket and inside were sandwiches, curly fries, cookies and lemonade. In the sandwiches were ham, bacon, lettuces, tomatoes, cheese and mustard. The cookies were double chocolate fudge. I made the sandwiches and curly fries while Zoe made the cookies and lemonade. While eating we chatted about work, hobbies and what plans we had for the rest of the week.

After finishing our lunch I looked at Zoe and smile. I touch her face and said I love you Zoe with all my heart and I don't want to go another day without waking up to you. I also said Zoe will you move in with me? She smile and said "yes, Jim I will." I hugged her and then I kissed her. Our kiss was deep and tender it lasted for 20 seconds. Then she whisper into my ear "Jim make love to me." I smile and said right here and now. She said "yes, Jim here on the blanket." She also said "nobody is around us, we're all alone." I looked around and Zoe was right there was nobody but us here. I started to kiss her. I undid her bra and took off her dress. Her bra fell onto the blanket. I started to squeeze her breasts while I was kissing her. For the next few minutes I started to kiss, nibble and suck on her breasts while Zoe started to moan.

After another minute has pass and I said Zoe lay down on your back. Which she did. I took off my shirt and pant leaving me in my underwear. I pull down her pantie and took them off. With my mouth I started to kiss, lick and suck in her womanness. Zoe continue to moan. The deeper, faster and harder I moved my mouth and tongue around in her the more she moaned. After a few minutes Zoe moan once more and climax. I looked at her while licking my lips. I said I love the taste of you. She smile.

I stood up and Zoe got on her knees. She pulled down my underwear exposing my dick. Zoe put her mouth on my dick, she slowly put inch by inch into her mouth. I begin to moan. She begin to suck on my dick moving back and forth. With her left hand she squeeze gently on my balls and with her right hand she grab hold of my butt. The faster she sucked the more I moan. After a few minutes I moan with ecstasy and climax into her mouth. Zoe swallow all of me. She smile and said "you taste good." I smile too. Then for the next five minutes we were kissing each other. The kisses were deeply and tenderly.

I could feel my dick get hard again. Zoe got on top of me. I enter her with my dick and begins to move deeply into her. We begin to moan together. I also passionately kiss Zoe while I thrust back and forth into her. I also grab her breasts. As I thrusts faster and harder into her the more Zoe moans got intensified. Every time Zoe climax she scream my name "Jim!" Our moans were so loud that I was glad that nobody was around us. After a few minutes I was throbbing inside of her. A few seconds later I let out one last moan and climax inside of Zoe. I give her a kiss and said that was wonderful as always. We both smile and Zoe said "Jim, sex with you is always delightful." She also said "Jim you're such a magnificent lover." I said you too Zoe.

I held her close to me and we fell asleep. A few hours later Buddy's barking woke me up. I looked at my watch and it was around 5:00 pm. I woke up Zoe and we got dress. Then I feed Buddy some food. Then Zoe and I watch the sunset. As the sun was setting Zoe looked at me, then smile and said "Jim I'm so happy and so in love with you." She also said "you're the best boyfriend that I ever had." She also said "I can't wait to move in with you." Then she kissed me. I smile and said I'm also so happy and so in love with you, Zoe. I also said you're the best girlfriend ever! I also said I can't wait to move in with you too. Then I kissed her and we were making out for the next few minutes.

Once the sun went down we packed up the basket and blanket. We held hands while walking back to the car. Buddy jumped into the back seat and I put the stuff away in the truck. On the drive home we both sang to our favorite jams. When we got back to my apartment I put buddy to bed. Zoe and I got our night clothes on and ate dinner. Then we sat on the couch cuddle together and watch a horror movie. As the movie played Zoe started to get scarred and cuddle even closer to me. She smelled of lavender and I started to kiss her. Another minute later she stop kissing me and whisper into my ear. She said "Jim let's have sex again." I smile and said sure, Zoe. As she was taking off her night gown I stared at her and thought to myself I'm so in love with Zoe. She is my everything!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Moving in Together**

Zoe POV:

After being together for six months I was moving in with Jim. This was the first time I was living with a boyfriend and I hope the last. I want to marry Jim someday, be his wife. I'm so in love that I can't picture living without him. A year ago Jim's great aunt die and in her will she left him her house in Bright, England. So Jim decided that we move into the house together. Before moving into the house we decorated it and had the furniture place in.

It was a green two story house with a big backyard. On the first floor was the big kitchen, dining room, big living room, guess bathroom, a laundry room and Jim's office room. There's the front door and the back door. To get to the back door you have to go through the backyard. The back door leads into the kitchen. All the fine china and real silverware goes in the dining room. Also in the dining room is a big table that fits fifteen people. In the kitchen are the pots, pans, silverware, appliances, Buddy's bowls and food. There is also a small table that fits four people. In the living room is the big 3D 60 inch TV with a DVD player, Xbox One and PS4. In the corner there is the DVD shelves stand that can hold up to 300 DVDS. We only have 50 DVDS on the stand. Also in the living room there are two couch, two loveseats, two recliners and two tables. There is also a fireplace.

On the fireplace are our photos of us, buddy, friends and family. The guess bathroom only has a shower. In Jim's office is his desk and chair. On his desk is his computer, printer, camera, memory cards, flash drive sticks, pens and a notebook. Other furniture in the office are book shelves, three more chairs, a small art desk that Jim draws on and a small dresser that holds his office & art accessories. On the art desk is his drawing pad, color pencils and markers. As a hobby Jim loves to draw and take photos. Lately the photos and drawing are of me.

On the second floor there are five bedrooms. One bedroom we turn into my office and the biggest bedroom is Jim's and mine bedroom. The other three are guess rooms. In our bedroom is the queen size bed with two dresser one mine and the other Jim's. The dressers hold our accessories. A walk in closet with all of our clothes and shoes. In the corner is Buddy's bed and his toys. He also has some of his toys in the living room. All the bedrooms have bathrooms attach to them. All the bathrooms are shower/bath combos. Also all the bathrooms have closets of towels and sheets. The rest of the bedrooms have big closets but no walk in.

In my office is my vanity desk where I put on my makeup and perfume on. I also do my hair there. The desk also holds all of my makeup, hair products & accessories and perfume. I have an office desk and on it is my computer, printer, camera, memory cards, flash drive sticks, pens and a notebook. Other furniture in the office are book shelves, four chairs, sewing machine and a dummy. Also sewing supplies and fabric. As a hobby I love to design and sew my own clothing and take photos. Right now I'm designing a suit for Jim. We also have an attic and store up there are boxes of our childhood things.

We have a garage that holds our two cars and extras stuff that we couldn't fit in the house. In our big backyard we have one big tree, some rose bushes and flowers. A greenhouse filled with plants, flowers, vegetables and spices. Some of Buddy's toys are outside in the backyard. We also have a Jacuzzi, gazebo and grill in the backyard. Jim loves playing fetch with Buddy in the backyard.

It has been a few days since we moved in together. I was so excite today that when I woke up and saw Jim in the kitchen I gave him a big hug and kiss. He was cooking us breakfast. He made banana pancakes with eggs, beans and sausages. As we ate our breakfast we chatted. After breakfast we decided to finish unpacking the boxes.

Around 5:00 pm I was in my office putting the books on my shelf, when I felt a kiss on my neck. Jim put his arms around me and said "Zoe I miss you so much." He also said "Zoe I want to make love to you." Then he started to kiss my neck and took off my dress. He then undid my bra and it fell to the floor. Jim squeeze my breasts and I let out a little moan. I took off my panties and turn around. I saw that Jim was already naked. He picked me up and took me to my desk. I laid down on my back on the desk. Jim kneel down and grab hold of my thighs. He started to kiss my womanness. For the next few minutes Jim kiss, lick and suck my womanness. The deeper and harder he went the more intensify my moans became. As I climax I scream Jim! He looked at me and smile.

He got up and kiss me on the lips. I saw that Jim's dick was already so hard and he shouted "Zoe here I come!" Then he penetrate into me and I let out a moan. He begin to thrust hard and fast into me. We started to moan together. Jim got into the rhythm, thrusting his dick harder and faster into my womanness. His big dick made me so wet. I would scream his name, every time I climax which he loved. We were moaning so loud that I was glad that no one else could hear us. The whole time we passionately kiss one another and made eye contact with each other. A few minutes later Jim shouted "Zoe I love being inside of you!" I smile and said I love your big dick throbbing inside of me! A minute later Jim let out one loud moan and climax on my breasts.

He kiss me and said "Zoe that was wonderful as always." I smile and said Jim sex with you is always the best. He smile and said "Zoe I'll make a bath for us." He walked away naked while I clean my breasts. A few minutes later Jim shouted "Zoe the bath is ready!" I walked into the bathroom and he was already in the bath tub. I got in and he held me while we laid there. After ten minutes I whisper into his ear and said "Jim make love to me again." Then I turn to face him and started to kiss him. We had sex again in the bath tub.

After an hour we got out of the bath tub and got our night clothes on. I went to the living room and put on a movie. Jim made us popcorn and came into the living room. We sat on the loveseat and cuddle up together. We ate the popcorn while watching 50 First Dates. As we were watching the movie I thought to myself, I get to do this with Jim every day. I also thought to myself, I want to spend the rest of my life with Jim, the tall, handsome, sweet, witty, fun and greatest guy I know!

 **THE END!**


	12. The End!

This is the end.

My Zim fan-fiction is complete.

I am going to focus on writing a new fan-fiction story.

There will be no more chapters added.

I hope you enjoy reading my fan-fiction.

Please read my other Fan-fiction stories I wrote.

Thank You!


End file.
